Un ramo de flores
by Yasumy
Summary: Estoy encerrada en el baño viéndome al espejo. El rostro que me mira fijamente parece estar lleno de dolor, ¿Por qué sufres Chaerin? Me pregunto a mi misma… la verdad no lo sé o mas bien no lo quiero aceptar. (CL X Dara) 2NE1- CHAERA


**Un ramo de flores.**

_One shot ChaeRa (Chaerin x Dara)** 2NE1**_

Estamos en nuestra cafetería favorita, las chicas están muy emocionadas porque al fin papaYG decidió hablar del tan esperado comeback, yo estoy serena pues ya nos ha trolleado antes y no quiero ilusionarme una vez mas, ¡definitivamente hoy me va a escuchar! Además tengo el apoyo de Bom, Minzy y Dara para darme valor.

-¿está nerviosa mi CL-Roo?- dijo Dara agarrándome la mano y haciéndome una de sus caras locas para hacerme reír.

-¿Nerviosa? – Bom y Minzy me miraron impacientes para saber la respuesta- claro que no, las tengo a mi lado como respaldo.

- Si, si… y si las cosas se ponen mal lo único que debemos hacer es decir que Bom unnie ha estado comiendo de mas- dijo la Maknae sonriéndole a Bom burlonamente. La cachetitos la reprendió con la mirada.

-MOH! Si claro, ¿Qué creen que soy? ¿Cebo?- dándole un golpe a Minzy, no pude evitar reír.

-¡No lo veas así Unnie! Serás como una mártir para nosotras jajajajaja- Dara y yo ya no pudimos aguantarnos las carcajadas. La abracé para controlar mis risas, siempre me ha gustado abrazarla se siente tan pequeñita y cálida. Es mi Rilakkuma preferido.

- ¿Dara? – una voz gruesa llamó a unnie desde nuestras espaldas- ¿En verdad eres tú? ¡Wow! No has cambiado nada, sigues igual de hermosa… - Dara y yo volteamos al mismo tiempo, aun seguía abrazándola.

- ¡JOSEPH! Hola…- Dara se zafó de mi abrazo para levantarse a saludar a ese tal Joseph…espera ¿Joseph? ¿Ese Joseph? ¿Qué hace aquí? Bom me miró y sonrió, me hizo una extraña seña con los ojos… ¿Por qué levantas las cejas de esa manera? Si Bom, es su exnovio ¡EX! Tiempo pasado ni que con un saludo se fueran a volver a enamorar, además Dara tiene contrato con…espera… Dara ya no tiene esa cláusula. No pude evitar mirarlos, Dara está sonriendo eso es normal, se mueve un poco llevándose las manos a la cara eso igual es normal, Joseph le acaricia un brazo eso no me está gustando, su mano sube al rostro de Dara y le acaricia un cachete ella baja la mirada y el sonríe, me duele el pecho. ¿Por qué mi corazón está acelerado? ¿Soy yo o de repente hace mucho calor aquí? No puedo respirar…

-¡Voy al baño!- esas palabras salieron tan forzadas que las dije con mas volumen de lo normal, camino rápido pues siento que mis piernas son como de gelatina y en cualquier momento se me irán las fuerzas.

Estoy encerrada en el baño viéndome al espejo. El rostro que me mira fijamente parece estar lleno de dolor, ¿Por qué sufres Chaerin? Me pregunto a mi misma… la verdad no lo sé o mas bien no lo quiero aceptar. Respiro profundamente una y otra vez, mojo un poco de papel y me lo pego en la frente. Parece funcionar.

*toc toc* tocan a la puerta.

-¿Chaerin?- una voz familiar viene de afuera.

-En un momento salgo Bom.

-¿Necesitas una toalla femenina?

-…- no respondo, no estoy para ese tipo de bromitas.

-Dara se fue con Joseph, dijo que en un rato viene…

-…

-¿Chae….? ¿Estás bien?

-...

-¿Chaeeeee…?

-Estoy bien, tonta- salgo del baño y le doy mi mejor sonrisa.

-¿Escuchaste lo de Dara? Esos dos parecían tener química- sonríe dándome empujones ¿acaso quiere que la golpee?

-Si…aunque no puedo creer que haya dejado a su equipo tirado. Ya la reprenderé después.- Bom torció los labios y me abrazó colgándose por detrás.

-¿Te digo algo líder?- Aprovechó para susurrarme al oído- Creo que si yo estoy un poco celosa de Joseph… tú debes sentirte mil veces peor – la voltee a ver con recelo, ella vio mi reacción y salió corriendo para aplastar a Minzy. No creo que sepa lo que siento por Dara, no estoy segura pero si lo supiera posiblemente me hubiera molestado mucho peor. Un momento… ¿lo que siento por Dara? ¿Celos de Joseph? Ahhh! ¡Estúpida Bom! Solo me hizo pensar en eso otra vez. Quiero irme a casa.

Estoy acostada en el sillón de la sala con la televisión encendida pero mi vista está fija en la puerta. A pesar de que me fui corrí con suerte pues el jefe se reportó diciendo que su hija se había puesto enferma y tuvo que ir al hospital con su esposa, pero Dara no me ha mandado mensaje. Pronto será media noche y la habitación del departamento está mas fría y oscura que de costumbre, tengo un nudo terrible en la garganta y estomago. Mi imaginación comienza a jugarme una mala broma; imagino a Dara y Joseph abrazados, besándose apasionadamente. Él la toma de la cintura y la tira a la cama encimándose como un animal ¡Dara es frágil idiota, deberías tener mas cuidado con ella!

Me cubro la cara con un cojín y grito desesperadamente en el. Las lagrimas se hacen presentes en esta estúpida rabieta donde desgraciadamente soy la protagonista. ¡La amo! la amo maldita sea. Amo a Dara y sí, estoy celosa. Todos estos años me he estado engañando y he suprimido estos sentimientos, me conformé con tenerla cerca pues estúpidamente pensaba que estaríamos juntas siempre con 2NE1. No puedo tenerla lejos, ya sea en los escenarios o en la vida privada necesito verla sonreír, abrazarla, acariciar su piel…he querido besarla muchas veces pero es algo imposible.

¿Quién lo diría? La baddest female del kpop enamorada de su mejor amiga, aquella sexy y feroz CL que no le tiene miedo a nada y podría ser capaz de enamorar a cualquiera. Yo no quiero enamorar a cualquiera, yo solo quiero que esa persona se enamore de mis pasos, de mi voz, de la débil y frágil Chae Rin Lee.

-¿Chaerin? ¿Qué pasa?- Dara se sienta a mi lado y me acaricia la cabeza. No escuché cuando entró, aun tengo la cara sumergida en el cojín pero es obvio que estoy llorando amargamente, aun peor ahora que sentí su tacto. –Chaerin…- me abraza, suelto el cojín y me escondo en su abrazo, pues las luces están encendidas.

-N..no es nada…-logro mascullar.

-¿Cómo que nada? Mírate nada mas…dime que tienes bebéRoo…

Me despego de ella y me limpió las lagrimas, al verla noto que hay unas flores en la mesita de la sala. Tomo aire profundamente e intento sonreírle, apunto hacia las flores.

-Qu..que bonitas flores... te regaló Joseph...definitivamente tenemos que… ponerlas en un florero especial…-las lagrimas volvieron a salir ¡deténganse maldita sea! Solo hacen esto más difícil.

Dara se veía muy preocupada, me tomó de las manos y pegó su frente con la mía ¡No Dara, tú también quieres empeorar la situación! Me alejo de ella y suelto sus manos.

-¡oh vamos! Estoy bien, no te preocupes…-risita estúpida –es que… ¡ha sí! …la hija de YG está enferma y me puse sentimental, ya sabes cómo me ponen esas cosas.- Le sonreí pero ella parecía enojada, lo sé porque cuando se enoja arruga la nariz y hace su pucherito.- ¿he…porque me miras así?

- ¡porque me estás mintiendo!-me intenta tomar de la mano pero me levanto rápidamente.

-¿Unnie?- trato de reír.

- ¡¿POR QUÉ TE ALEJAS DE MÍ?! - Dara explotó, estaba roja y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas velozmente -¡ME DEJASTE SOLA EN LA CAFETERIA Y AHORA ME HACES ESTO!

-¿TE DEJE SOLA? ¡TU TE FUISTE CON ESE TAL JOSEPH!

-¡NO PUDE EVITARLO! ¡SI HUBIERAS ESTADO AHÍ LO SABRIAS!

-¡OH CLARO! NO PUDISTE "EVITARLO"… ¡VI COMO TE TOCABA Y VI TU REACCIÓN! ¡ESTABAS ANSIOSA PARA IRTE CON ÉL!-¿Por qué estamos gritando?

-¡TÚ NO TIENES IDEA! ¡NO SABES NADA!

-¡YO CREO EN LO QUE VEO!- me duele…

-¡PUES ESTAS CIEGA CHAERIN!- me empujó.

-¡TE ODIO!- la empujo y cae sentada al piso alfombrado. Me mira espantada y las lágrimas ahora escurren por sus mejillas de manera precipitada. Caigo de rodillas viéndola. No tengo palabras.

-¿me…me odias?- se tapa la boca con las manos llorando amargamente.

-No…no puedo odiarte Dara… -Me acerco a ella y pego mi frente con la suya- nunca quise decir eso…perdóname.

-pero lo dijiste- sus manos cayeron sin fuerza en su regazo- cuando lo dijiste sentí mi corazón romperse en mil pedazos…

-Entonces estamos a mano…Tú rompiste mi corazón igual…- Dara se apartó un poco, lo suficiente para verme a los ojos. Tengo miedo. Tengo miedo a que me rechace.

-¿Es por lo de Joseph?- Toma mi mejilla con una de sus suaves manos. Un nudo se apodera nuevamente de mi garganta y estómago. No puedo decir nada así que solo afirmo con la cabeza.- Tontita…- inesperadamente sonríe apenada y yo me quedo mas perdida que un náufrago en altamar, ¿acaso está sonrojada o son imaginaciones mías?

-Ssandara unnie…-le sonrío picándole un cachete.

-odio que me llames así…-si, definitivamente esta sonrojada y ahora está nerviosa…no puede tener quieta la mirada y quiere sonreír.

-Dara…- le tomo el rostro para que me vea de frente, entrecierro los ojos acusadoramente. Ella no puede evitar reírse y ahora está mas roja que un tomate fresco.

-No me mires así…tienes ojitos de gatita…

-Unnie… te amo…- libero sus cachetes, ella abre los ojos al máximo y parpadea unas cuantas veces ¡¿DIOS MIO QUE ACABO DE DECIR?! ¡TONTA! ¡CHAERIN ERES UNA TOTAL Y GRANDISÍSIMA ESTU…! ¿He? ¿Qué es esta sensación tan cálida en los labios? Es el beso robado de Dara.

-Chaerin…-me mira haciendo un pucherito- te quedaste como piedra…no me lo respondiste y ni siquiera cerraste los ojos… ¿eso es rudo sabías?

Sonreí, la tomé del cuello delicadamente y puse mis labios en los suyos, ella rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos. Sentía su aroma tan cerca que mi visión se empezó a nublar; algo húmedo me sorprendió al entrar entre mis labios, la lengua de Dara era exquisitamente dulce y no dudé en hacerla bailar con la mía. Poco a poco la recosté en la alfombra sentirla bajo de mi tan pequeñita me hizo entrar en calor así que dejé sus labios por un rato y bajé a su barbilla, dándole pequeños besitos me deslicé por su quijada hasta llegar a su lóbulo de la oreja, Dara se arqueó. Su respiración se volvió entrecortada y sus manos acariciaron mi espalda, supuse que eso era un permiso para seguir por lo que comencé a besarle el cuello dándole pequeñas mordiditas de vez en cuando, mis manos no se podían quedar quietas así que una de ellas se apoderó de un seno mientras mi boca recorría cada espacio de su cuello y hombros. Su pecho era pequeño pero firme y parecían estar hechos para mis manos pues amoldaban perfectamente. Dara soltó un gemido cuando puse mi rodilla entre sus piernas aplastando así su parte mas sensible, esto me excitó mas que nada. Esa vocecita. Quería escucharla otra vez. Deje un momento lo que estaba haciendo, me puse de rodillas y me quité la blusa y el sontén lentamente, Dara me observaba y se mordía el labio.

-Puedes tocar…no muerdo…-le dije con una voz ronca. Ella sonrío y se puso a mi altura, me empezó a besar el cuello mientras sus pequeñas manos recorrían mi piel desnuda. Mi cuerpo se ponía mas caliente con cada toque de sus labios por mi piel. Me quitó el short y las panties dejándome completamente desnuda.

-Tienes un cuerpo bellísimo…eres muy hermosa…-sonreí apenada.

-Quiero ver el tuyo…-le di un beso apasionado y la comencé a desvestir; fuera blusa, fuera sostén… observé sus pechos unos segundos. Subían y bajaban a causa de la respiración entrecortada de Dara no pude evitar llevarme uno a la boca.

-¡Ch..chaerin!-gimió mi nombre.

Mi lengua saboreaba su pezón hinchado, rodeándolo una y otra vez mientras una de mis manos traviesas recorrían su cintura, luego su pierna, el interior de su pierna…hasta un lugar caliente y húmedo. Dara se arqueó soltando un gemido mientras se aferraba con las manos a la alfombra como si no quisiera salir volando.

Dejé mi deliciosa merienda para darle un beso mientras mis dedos masajeaban su clítoris y vagina que ya estaba super húmeda. Dara me rodeo con sus brazos, empecé a besar su cuello nuevamente y aceleré el ritmo de mi masaje. Su respiración se hacía mas acelerada y pequeños gemidos salían de sus labios. Dejé el masaje y mis labios bajaron por su cuello, sus pechos, su estomago. Mis besos se detuvieron un instante. Le abrí las piernas y emprendí mi misión… mi lengua saboreaba su sexo, ella me acariciaba la cabeza mientras gemía a causa de mis movimientos. Decidí no hacerla esperar más e introduje uno de mis dedos en ella mientras mi lengua masajeaba salvajemente su clítoris hinchado, ella agradeció tal acción mediante un gemido fuerte arqueándose, me jaló un poco el cabello en su excitación pero no me dolió, al contrario me excitó el saber que lo estaba disfrutando tanto. Mis embates eran rápidos y profundos.

-Cha…chae..no…no…puedo más….-entonces era tiempo de terminar con esto. Introduje otro dedo y con movimientos mas salvajes logré que mi amada rompiera en un gemido que la dejó temblando y jadeando. Me acosté en ella dándole un beso, su cuerpo aun temblaba y su sudor se sentía bien en mi piel. Me abrazó y se rió.

-Te amo Krungy…

-Yo igual te amo babyRin…oye… ¿ves esas flores?- apuntándolas.

-No me las recuerdes ahora…-dije girando los ojos. Ella soltó una carcajada, yo la miré reprendiéndola.

-Son tuyas bobita…

-¿Mías?

-Te las manda Jun, el mejor amigo de Joseph. Quería conocerte y Joseph me estaba pidiendo que te lo presentara, intentó convencerme acariciando mi rostro como cuando éramos novios pero me sentí muy incómoda. En ese momento me di cuenta que no quería compartirte con nadie. ¡Justo cuando iba a pedir auxilio tú huiste al baño! Me acerqué con Bom y le dije que no quería ir con él, ella me dijo que fuera cortés y que lo acompañara, ella te iba a decir que nos alcanzaras en la florería de enfrente.

-¡BOM! ¡Esa maldita troll cara de maíz! ¡No me dijo nada!

-¿¡QUÉ!? ¡Mientras pensé que me dejaste plantada!

-¡La voy a matar! ¡Me va a escuchar ahora mismo!- Estuve a punto de levantarme pero Dara no me soltó y sonrió.

-Mátala mañana…hoy solo quiero estar contigo…toda la noche…-me comenzó a besar el cuello.

-…umm…no pondré resistencia…

En el departamento de Bom y Minzy…

ACHUUU!

Un estornudo se escuchó debajo de unas sábanas en movimiento.

-¡salud! ¿Te vas a resfriar amor?

-Snif snif… espero que no… no quisiera contagiarte bebé.

-Eso te pasa por comer mucho maíz.

-¡No metas al maíz en esto!- Bom se levantó rápido haciendo que las sábanas volaran. Una Minzy semidesnuda apareció carcajeándose.


End file.
